Numina Task Force
Overview |badges= Numina's Compatriot }} The Numina Task Force is the last of six Freedom Phalanx Task Forces, and the completion of all six grants the Task Force Commander Badge. The other five task forces are started by Positron, Synapse, Sister Psyche, Citadel, and Manticore. Towards the end of the task force, the team will be required to visit most of the zones of Paragon City to hunt after a wide range of enemy factions. It may be helpful to plan ahead for your team to split up to reduce travel time, as may of the hunts are for enemies that will con grey and can easily be handled by one or two heroes. __TOC__ Missions Briefing It is well that you are here. I have sensed a disturbance in the mystical fabric of this city. I cannot tell what is causing it, but my protege, Infernal, senses something unusual in a nearby cave network. Go to the caves and tell me what you find. The winds of fate are blowing, Task Force. Change is in the air. I believe the code name Task Force Name suits you very well. Enemies Notable NPCs * Fatespinner Debriefing It is well that you freed Fatespinner, but I am still sensing the disturbance. It seems that whatever is causing this has something to do with one of Paragon City's defenders. I must admit, you are a fine group of heroes. Briefing I have sensed a confluence of heroes and negative energy. It is somewhere in the Folly of Crey. I suppose it is not surprising that something like this would be connected to those defilers. Search well and swiftly. Enemies Debriefing This is most troubling. We must determine more about this unknown hero. I will call to Manticore, for suggestions on where to seek him. Strategy You only have to click the glowie at the end to complete the mission. Briefing Manticore has suggested that we look into the disappearance of a Hero called Scout, who operated in Paragon City, in the early part of the twentieth century. He believes that Nemesis may have more information and has suggested a place to investigate. It was a long time ago that Scout vanished, I cannot see the connection, but I have learned to trust Manticore on such matters. Enemies Debriefing Such cruelty! That poor man has been trapped in that living prison for a lifetime. His passing is a blessing upon him. His dying words ring true in my ears, it is the Woodsman we seek. We must find him, but I cannot seem to pinpoint his location. Task Force, you are truly a boon to Paragon City. Strategy This may seem at first glance like a rescue mission, but it's actually a boss-killing mission. Scout must be defeated for the mission to be completed; he is inside a war hulk. Briefing We must find a way to pinpoint the location of the Woodsman. Go and speak with Azuria at MAGI. I believe she knows of an object that will help us in this quest. I am sorry that my senses are being confounded, and I fervently hope that Azuria may aid us. Enemies Notable NPCs Envoy Of Shadows Debriefing Thank you. I will attune the Shard so that you may use it to search for Woodsman. It should not take long. Hint!!! In order to obtain the Shard of Kalak you must defeat the Envoy of Shadows and all of the Mobs in the waterfall room which include the Mobs in the water down below. The Shard of Kalak is not a Glowie, it is dropped from the last Mob defeated in that room. The Envoy of Shadows appears dressed as a Death Mage not a large Behemoth, he should also only be a Boss, not an Arch-Villain. Briefing The Shard of Kalak is ready. You will need to make your way around the city in a specific pattern in order for it to be used appropriately. Start in Perez Park and then work you way around the city, first widdershins and then deosil. Moving in this counterclockwise and then sunwise pattern will build power within the Shard. The Shard will take a few moments to scan, and legend has it that conflict is required to power it. The more enemies of Paragon City you can defeat while carrying it, the more likely it is to work. After Perez Park, have one person act as commander and send 1 or 2 people to the following places. When they are done with their zone send them onto the next in the list. Example : If yu have A,B,C,D and E on a team; D is acting commander (person that does the LEAST damage), send A to Atlas, B to Steel, C to Galaxy, and E to Kings. When A is done in Atlas send him to Skyway, B then goes to Faultline, and so on. We found that this works great especially if you are doing it timed. Debriefing Woodsman is somewhere in the Eden then. So close all this time. I am sorry that your travels have been burdensome, but since you have performed the pattern, the Shard should lead you to him and allow you to help him. Tread carefully. Only destiny herself knows what lies before you. Locations * Vahzilok can be found in the cracks and on the beaches. Since the Faultline change, you can also find them in the construction sites. * Tsoo can be found on the ship in Independence Port, about 560 yards west of the tailor. * Rikti can be found in Libertytown * Devouring Earth can be found at the entrance in Eden, while Nemesis are further in, about 360 yards west Briefing Go back into Eden, and find the place where Woodsman is trapped. The Shard is now attuned to follow his current location. This is a dark matter, Task Force, be prepared for a great battle. Enemies Enemies Notable NPCs * Jurassik (Monster) Debriefing The Shard now has his essence. I vow to you this day, that I will find a way to make him corporeal again. Paragon City needs him now, more than ever. You have done a great thing today. I am glad to call you companions. Long shall the city remember the heroic battles of Task Force Name. Completing Soul of the Woodsman Task Force from Numina awards the Numina's Compatriot Badge. Souvenir: Soul of the Woodsman Numina. the greatest mystical heroine of our city spoke to you of a disturbance she had sensed somewhere in Paragon City. Her protege Infernal suggested a possible location. and there you were able to free the hero Fatespinner from the Freakshow. Still sensing something amiss. Numina locked onto a confluence of energy at a Crey facility. Traveling there you discovered records indicating that Crey had been searching for a hero designated only as 'Generation Zero'. At somewhat of a mystical impasse. Numina contacted Manticore who pointed you at a Nemesis facility. There you discovered a true horror. A young hero called Scout had been captred by Nemesis a generation ago and turned into one of their Warhulks. You freed him from a living death and he implored you with his dying breath to seek the Woodsman. With a specific target in mind Numina suggested that you speak to MAGI about a locating device of some kind. That lead you to recover the Shard of Kalak from the Circle of Thorns. After attuning the Shard. Numina set you upon an arduous path to try and locate Woodsman. The Shard tested your resolve greatly. but you managed to locate the area where Woodsman was abiding. Following the trial. you ended up in a huge cave network where the Devouring Earth was returning the city back to nature. Within these caverns you encountered Jurassik. a huge legendary beast. Defeating this titan enabled you to gather the essence of Woodsman into the Shard. freeing him from the Devouring Earth's Category:Trials and Task Forces